A Golden Nightmare
by CaptianThePirate756
Summary: When a new Fazband is joining the Fazgang and the Toys, but when evil occurs and a dark secret not revealed. Will the Original Toys tell they're darkest secret or will they be haunted by these curse? Find out in this story!:-)
1. New Animatronics

It was a normal day for the Fazband and the Toys, entertaining the children everyday, and having fun. The Manager, Mr. Fazter thought of an idea. He thought of a way to get more money and for the restaurant to stay open. He remember that every children loved Fredbears Diner and the Mascots, especially Golden Bonnie(Springtrap), so he made a girl version of Springtrap, and the children loved the Toy version of the Fazband so he would make a newer version of Toy Bonnie(Bonbon) except a girl version, even many kids loved Foxy, so he would make another version of Foxy. They will be called 'The Original Toys' because they'll have the systems of the original but with a modification like a Toy.

"... So what do you think?" Mr. Fazter explain the company about his idea. He hope that they'll like the idea.

"It's a spelltacular idea!", his boss was a bit obsess with witches for some reason, but he was excited that his boss loved the idea.

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down!", he then hang up and called the factory for new Animatronics.

~1 week later~12 A.M.~

"Man, the Manager been waiting by the door, for a week.", Freddy said as he hoped down the stage, talking to his friends. Bonnie then replied, "I know right, it's like he's waiting for something.", Bonnie says as he get to his best friend, "Ugh... I can hear you guys and what do you mean 'he's been waiting by the door', Goldie, Freddy older brother and the oldest in the group (Springtrap is his cousin and a bit younger than him but older than everyone), He came out of the backstage followed by his cousin Springtrap.

Chica answered, "That Mr. Fazter has been waiting for something, oh... here he come.", just as Chica said 'he', Mr. Fazter came out the office and as he did, the Pizzeria door was heard with a knock. "Oh, they're here!" Mr. Fazter open the door and brought three large crates, first a large one, then a medium one, then lastly a small one.

"What's here, Mr. Fazter?", Springtrap ask the Manager, he answered in a cheery voice, "The new Animatronics, quick wake up the Toys!", as they were told, they woke up the Toys and brought them to the Main room. "Do you want to see us, sir.", Ted ask the Manager, "Yes, some new Animatronics are joining the Fazband!

"Really, wow that's great!", Chi said in an exciting time. "It is, Foxy, Freddy, Bonbon help me open these,". The three Bots help him open the crates first the small one, and it revealed a Toy Bonnie except in a girl version, whose fur color is purple and inside of the ear and the underbelly pinkish white. "Isn't it just the cutest thing ever, her name is 'Cuddlezilla The Bunny', now the medium-sized one."

They open it, and it revealed a Fox with very dark red fur, and a silver iron hook, with a gray eyepatch on his right eye. "Yes, he's perfect, his name is 'Captain The Pirate'! Alright now the large crate,", Foxy was a bit jealous that he had a girlish name and he had a true pirate name. As they open the last one, it revealed a Golden rabbit much like Springtrap except fixed and it was a girl, her fur was all most blackish color, it also was soft like thousand of pillows and clouds, all together, but it did had a three mark scar on her left eye, and it had a black bow in the back of the neck.

"Ah, she's perfect, her name is Spring Trapper!", the rest of the group was shocked at the new Animatronics. "These have three entertainment all in one, Trapper an idea from Fredbears Diner, Captain from the originals, and Cuddlezilla from the Toys. They're called 'The Original Toys' because they have the systems of the original but with a modification like a Toy, see what I mean,".

The FazGang and the Toys were amazed at the Animatronics, then Mr. Fazter started to turn them on and they got up and perform their routines like if they were performing, "Hi everyone, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear pizza, there will be fun games and prizes, also some delicious pizza will be served, now for Captain." Trapper said and shutdown, then Captain started to speak up, "Ahoy me harties, the name be Captain The Pirate, get ready to have fun with the ole sea dog. Now for me mate Cuddlezilla," that's when he shutdown, then Cuddlezilla started up, "Hello boys and girls, ready to rock with your favorite guitarist, here we have tons of fun, and sometime with me and my friends,", that's when she shutdown.

was excited for the new Fazgang while the rest are amazed at them and can't wait to meet them.

 **Alright guys, that's all for now, everyone I'm sorry for the delay in the other stories and that I won't be here for a couple of days so no posting new chapter, maybe, so I thought of this for you guys and it will be a gift for you guys as a apology.**

 **Thanks everyone for understanding!**

 **See ya later!:-)**


	2. Welcome Party!

~12 A.M.~4 Days Later~

Well it was the day, they were going to meet the new Animatronics, Freddy thought of a welcome party for the new Fazband, it was going to tons of fun, eating delicious pizza, and making new friends. "Alright, they should be here at any moment, so let's make a good impression! You got that?" Freddy knew sometime they would make trouble especially Goldie. "Fred, take a chill pill, they'll like us okay?." Freddy couldn't trust Goldie for one 1 minute.

That's when the door was heard with a knock, everyone got in position and Bonnie open the door, which showed 'The Original Toys', Trapper was the first to speak up, "Um..., hello everyone, I'm Spring Trapper and these are my friends," the bunny look nervous, but the Fox introduced himself, "The name be Captain The Pirate, nice to meet you, lads and lasses!", he was very cheery, that's when the purple rabbit speak up, "Mm..y.. na...me.. is... Cuddlezilla... The...Bunny,", everyone introduce themselves to the new gang.

"So this is your Pizzeria?" Trapper ask, Chica then respond, "Why yes, is something wrong?" She was feeling nervous, "No, it's beautiful this place, I love it!" Trapper said with a cheer, Freddy was relieved that's when he saw Springtrap just sitting down at the Stage looking down the floor, he walked over and ask what's wrong, Springtrap didn't said anything at first then he speak up, "Do you think they'll like me, I mean, I'm torn apart," Freddy was a little worried of what to tell him, "Springtrap, it doesn't matter what you look like, it's who you are. Does that help?", Springtrap was thinking of running to the Backroom, but then he agreed, he'll meet them tomorrow night.


	3. Love!

**Sorry for the late update everyone, I was busy so I didn't have enough time. I do not own FNaF they belong to Scott Cawthon, I only own the Story idea and 'The Original Toys'. This song 'I Hope You Die In The Fire' is made by The Living Tombstone! See ya later!:-)**

 **~XXX~**

 _I really hate you_

 _stop getting in my way_

 _I lost my patience_

 _When are you gonna decay_

 _I want to throw you out just like my broken Tv_

~XXX~

Springs was a little nervous of meeting the new Animatronics, will they like him? He was into his 'Counterpart' Spring Trapper was her name and wanted to meet her, maybe they'll like him. He was in the Backroom thinking, Goldie was sleeping unaware of him awake, noticing that the back door open. He pretended to sleep to not get caught, the person was actually an animatronic? Why would anyone come here, Freddy and the gang, also the Toys were not to be in free one is supposed to be roaming around, who could it be?

"*demonic voice* _We have to hide it, m..u...s..t...hide...it!*returns normal* I hope."_ the animatronic said, it kinda freaked me out. Then it left, Leaving the Backroom door open it revealed a light but couldn't see who it was still.

~12 A.M.~Goldie P.O.V~

Ever since they came in to the group, I've noticed a medium purple rabbit, not Bonnie, her name is Cuddlezilla The Bunny. Whenever I see her, my cheeks get very hot, and my palms get sweaty. I don't know what this feeling is? Something in the inside that make me nervous when I'm around her. What could it be, is this something I should know?

"Hello? Are you okay?" A voice said to me, I turn around and saw her. I wanted to speak to her, but something is telling me not to, I just stare at her, then she speak. "Um..., hi. I'm Cuddlezilla, and you are?" She introduce herself and ask me, I still stare at her then replied, "I'm...Gol...die."

She then nod her head and stood there for awhile and ask me if I was hungry, I answered a polite yes and, went with her. We enter the kitchen and she offer making pizza for me and her, I then told her it wasn't necessary, "Nonsense! You look sad last time so, I want to make you feel better!" She said with a smile, I then feel my cheeks blushing.

~Trapper P.O.V~

I've seen this rabbit I saw in the back room, I wanted to know who he is, and why is strange around me?

 **Sorry for short chapter, I'm starting middle school and it's in the way right now on and by the way. Three Chapters in one day! Awesome right? No? Okay. See ya later!:-) Song by The Living Tombstone 'Die in the Fire'**

~XXX~

 _If you come back once more_

 _It shall be painful you'll see_

 _~Chorus~_

 _I hope you die in the Fire!_

 _Hope you get stabbed in the heart_

 _Hope you get shot and expire_

~XXX~


	4. Meeting new friends! Or enemy?

**Sorry for the late update, school starting... tomorrow! Wow fast weekend, anyway remember I'll try my best to upload.**

~Cuddlezilla P.O.V~

When I met this Goldie guy, he was kinda sweet to me and really nice. I made the two pepperoni pizza for both of us while daydreaming, he was in his mind right now. I kept saying to myself about this feeling I've been having since I met him, I knew it was love! Does he have the same for me? I don't know, that's when I saw another bunny came in here, I knew it was Bonnie but, I don't like him.

He keeps bragging about how awesome and cool he was, and he's a better guitar player than anyone. It makes me so mad I just want to show him off but, I hate show off even if I do it. The oven ringed and I took out the pizza and gave one to Goldie.

"So Cuddlezilla, do you love baking?" He ask me, nod my head. He was dreamy even his eyes were sparkling to me. I sigh so happily and kept looking at him, then I ate my pizza. Bonnie started to talk, "Hey Goldie, where's your Cousin, Springtrap?" He ask his friend, Gold replied, "Maybe still in the Backroom, I haven't seen him in awhile."

I started to talk but I was jumpy and nervous a lot so, I stutter a lot! "Hey... Gold... ie... um... do... you... perform?" I ask him, he was busy talking to Bonnie then he turned his attention to me.

~Trapper P.O.V~

I seen this rabbit, he ran to the Backroom and kept pounding his fist to his head, while saying 'Stupid, stupid!'. I was kinda of confused of why would he do that, then I went to meet him but, Captain came in, "*panting* Where is the Backroom?*panting*", I pointed to the Stage and the door, he sped off making me fall on my back,ow! I said in my head I was good of hiding my feeling, well of course I only have one!

I lye there for a bit, til I saw a broken hand, I look up and it was him! I didn't hesitate and grab his hand, he pulled me up, surprised of his strength. He was blushing when he saw me eye to eye, I started to see him all broken and he was not in a good condition, I then felt something in me was this? No! I never have that ever since he..., arrrr! I just wanted to kill that freak!

He then took my hand and wanted to speak to me, I look at him in his eyes were kindness, and sweet. He started to let go and started to blush really hard, his ears were dropped down and I noticed he had... a feeling for me!

Oh no! This can't be happening, he then started to speak. "Um..., hello! I'm Springtrap, who are you?" He ask, his voice was a bit shaky but calm, I then grab a piece of paper and wrote my answer down then show him the letter. "Can you even speak, Spring Trapper? He ask once again, I shook my head since well, my friends understand my side language and secret code so, they know what am I saying.

~Captain P.O.V~Backstage~

Oh my gosh! Who was that white Fox? She was beautiful, but why was she looking at my friend and the other rabbit dude? Don't know but, maybe I can meet her. She could be nice and daring, probably now what can I do to befriend her. Trapper always tell me to greet her, eye to eye, and be polite and respectful to others as well. She was a great friend but, I didn't had a thing for her, she was fine with that since we're not supposed to be in love. We had conditions so, we tried to keep it under control, or 'it' will come!

I didn't like the idea of that happening, I was walking down the hallway and explore the place, that's when we met, she accidentally bump into me and I fell. "I'm so sorry! I didn't look where I was going. Are you okay?" The white Fox ask me, I nod my head and got up. "I'm fine lass, and who you supposed to be?" I ask, she was kinda distracted but, turn back to me. "Hm..., oh! Sorry, my name is Mangle, and you are?" She ask with a sweet voice, I told her I'm Captain The Pirate, new here.

Something about her was diffrent, like I feel hatred in her for some reason. And dark magic within her!


	5. Spring Love!

**Sorry! For the late update everyone. Busy on other stories and School, so see ya later! :-)**

~Springtrap P.O.V~Month later~

When I met my counter part she was very sweet and kind, I just don't know why she doesn't talk. Didn't she talk at the party, probably for everyone to understand her. I got to know her a lot except for the scar on her left eye, it was cool but was that part of her or did something happen to her.

Just when it was peace in quiet, Mangle came in and ask what I was doing. "Just in the my head, that's all" I answered her, she sat next to me and blush really hard, I was confused why? Did something happen, I couldn't tell then she started to talk more. "Um... hey, would you like to... eat something?" She ask, I nodded my head and we headed to the kitchen, Chica was cooking anchovies pizza, I licked my mouth and smell the delicious pizza in the oven.

Cuddlezilla came in to the Kitchen, "Hey! Your Springtrap, right?" She ask, I nodded my head, she hugged me very tight! "Trapper told me all about you, she said your sweet, nice, and... well handsome!" She said, I blush at Trapper compliment, Mangle looked a bit jealous but, change the subject with pizza.

"Hey! The pizza ready, come on let's eat!" She said, she pulled me away to a table, I sat down while she sat down next to me. "Um... What do you want to talk about?" I ask, she was daydreaming but, snapped out of it, "Oh! Well we can ask each other how was your day!" She said excitedly, I said I'm okay, maybe great.

Trapper came in, I called for her to come, she saw me and sat down the opposite of me. "Trap, so how you doing? You know performing and all." I ask her with a smile, she sign language me that she fine. Then I wanted to tell her about something that I always wanted to tell her ever since we met.

"Hey Trap, come with me I got to tell you something, it's important." I said, she nodded and I led her to a party room and made sure no one around. She ask me, well in sign language that what I wanted to tell her, I told her something that I never say, "Trap, I just wanted to tell you about something, you know that your a great friend to me?" I ask her.

She nodded her head, "Well I want to be more than that." I said shyly, she ask (in sign language) best friend? I said a little more, she then ask ultra best friend, "A little more than that." I explain to her, she then gasp knowing what I mean. I walked slowly closer to her and well... kiss her!

~Mangle P.O.V~

What's taking Spring so long? I walked down the hallway I saw them walk into, then to my horror! I saw them kissing, it broke my heart, I ran sobbing in pain and heartbreaking feeling. I ran to the Backroom and sob. Foxy heard me and came in, "What's wrong Mangle?" He ask me, I just answer a quiet nothing. He then got a little concerned about it and sat next to me, I knew he wanted to know what's wrong. I told him everything.

"I see now, but why didn't he choose you?" He ask, I then shrugged and continue crying, "I know right? He the only guy I liked." I said, he then answers a 'Oh.' He ask me, "Are you sure he the only one?", I answered a nod and told him I'm going to the Bathroom to clean myself.

"See you soon, I guess. Stupid!" He said, we'll the last part I didn't hear. As I got into the restroom, I went to the mirror and washed myself. " _Mangle."_ a voice was heard, i turned around and ask 'Who is it?' No answer.

" _Mangle."_ it said again, I screamed, "Who are you?! Show yourself!" Then it speak again. "If you insist." A figure that look like me appear! It looked like a real 'Mangle' except it's a phantom, "I'm here to help." She said, I was afraid but, conquer my fear. "Okay? With what?" I ask myself, she then came closer to me, "Don't you want your love back?" She ask me, I nodded my head angrily, "Then you can have him, but it was unfair for him to choose that muted rabbit and not you!" She said.

"Yea, that is true!" I said angrily, I then felt something. Anger, and Jealousy, she said a plan to get rid of Trapper, then I will have Springtrap again! I accepted it and went to be kitchen and grab the sharpest knife I can find, and plan my attack!


	6. I still love you

~Narrator P.O.V~The Next Day~

Mangle was following according to plan, when she saw Trapper walking down the hallway, daydreaming happily of Spring. She knew it was time for her revenge, no one was around so it was a perfect time, she was hidden inside the shadows. Trapper was hearing strange noise from Mangle but, she doesn't know that Mangle doing it.

As she continuing walking down the hall, Mangle crept up behind her and she held the knife as high as she can, Trapper had a weird presence when she turned, Mangle attack! Trapper screamed a deafening scream in pain and fell to the ground, Mangle kept swinging the knife at her, and many of her soft fur was torn apart!

Mangle knew that she was close at ending her, soon she saw fear and sadness in her eyes, what was strange was that her scar was mysteriously bleeding with a combination of her tears. Mangle soon realized of what she have just done to her, Trapper passed out due to blood loss. Mangle burst into tears and ran, she was then out of sight and Trapper endoskeleton was showing in these places, Left Arm: Hand, elbow to shoulder areas, Right Arm: wrist to elbow area, Left Leg: (same pattern as Right Arm), Right Leg: (Same pattern as left arm).

Cuddlezilla, Captain, Springtrap, and Goldie, came and were shocked at Trapper damage state, Spring ran to her and crouch beside her body. Cuddlezilla was crying because of losing they're dearest friend, Captain was upset and looked away for no one to see him crying, Gold tried to comfort Cuddle but, she just refused.

Spring heart was broken worst of all, grief and swore revenge on who ever did this! Trapper suddenly flutter her eyes open, noticing that her friends were upset. She tried to speak but instead a screech came out of her mouth, Captain and Cuddles were happy that she's alive! Gold was relieved at this, Spring hugged her tight and crying while smiling.

Soon they got her back to the main party room and explain to everyone what happen, everyone was shocked and felt sorry for her. Gold ask Marion to fix her but, he said that she's unfixable and needs more parts to fix her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to perform, Six A.M. was around the corner, everyone got to their position and the two golden rabbit and bear helped the now damage rabbit girl to the Backroom.

Trapper was crying in sadness, Gold felt sorry for her, Springtrap comfort her. Trapper was sad but, happy that Springtrap is with her, he was glad that she's alive. They got their usual spots but, Springtrap sit next to her, Trapper put her head on Springtrap shoulder and fell asleep, Spring hugged her and was fast asleep.

~5 Days Later~Backroom~Trapper P.O.V~

Now that I'm out of business, I had to stay in the Backroom with Goldie and Springtrap, which wasn't bad. I hidden myself under a blanket and pulled it over my head, everyone tried to make me feel better but, I refused. I was alone as usual and in my head right now until, Springtrap came, I just ignore him knowing he would hate me now that I'm a wreck. He was disappointed and sat down next to me, he then took off the hood and looked at me in the eyes, I started into tears, he just smile and pulled me into a hug.

I was confused why would he do that, aren't I a monster to him? He then told me 'it didn't matter what you look like its what's on he inside that counts' he then started to kiss me! I blushed really hard, and when he was done, he saw me blushing. He just chuckled and hug me again, at first didn't I wanted to accept it but, my heart knew he still loved me.

I then hugged him back and kiss his cheek, he blushed at this and looked away. I just giggled, he then started to kiss me again. I burst into tears but, this one is happiness, I saw the Gang watching all of this, I blushed and pulled away from Springtrap. He was confused until he saw the Gang too, he blushed and bury himself into his knees.

Everyone just laugh, but I noticed that Mangle wasn't in the group. I wonder where she is?


	7. (Phantom) Mangle Revenge!

~Mangle P.O.V~

I was pacing back and forth like crazy, then my phantom appear. "Why didn't you end that muted rabbit!?" She ask so angrily, I just ignore her and kept pounding my head, think of a way to apologize to her. She then got furious, "I'm asking you a question, 'Why didn't you ended her?!', that was part of the plan!" She said, I just sigh and kept pacing until I answer.

"Because, she didn't deserve to die! You stupid ghost!" I yelled, she was now in rage. "*demonic voice* You will end her life, or I'll do it myself. Don't you want your love back?!" She said, I shook my head, "I will not hurt her! No matter what, now go away." I said, clearly that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "That's it, you will end her life, now! Or else." He's was now trying to convince me, but I still shook my head.

"Fine, your last choice." She said, before the phantom enter my body! "Get out!" I scream, but she was more powerful. "Now, looks like I have to do everything myself!" The now possessed me, I got out of the party room, and grab my knife I used to destroy her and headed to my victim.

~Trapper P.O.V~Backstage~

I was resting on Spring shoulder, he was dead asleep. I was thinking of a way to-. _Bam!_ I heard a loud explosion, and ran to the door. The two animatronic were still asleep, as I headed out not knowing revealing my endoskeleton. I've seen Mangle far from me, holding a knife. I then got confused and called out to her, she just laugh a creepy one, "Well, looks like my victim has awake!" She said while giggling. I then got surprise when she lunge at me, I quickly reacted and dodge her.

She snarled at me, and tried to tackle me. This time she gotten me in the shoulder where the knife was in my and hers view, I screamed in pain. I then couldn't hold 'it' anymore, so I turn to a black, red eyes rabbit. I screech and started to tackle her, she was now smirking and attack. She bit me in my leg, I clawed her chest revealing her endoskeleton. She was now furious then before and lunge at me.

~Narrator P.O.V~

As Spring heard the screech, he wakup Goldie and told him to come, Gold grunted and followed. When they got out of the Backroom, they saw the two animatronic fighting! Spring and Goldie pulled Mangle away from the Dark rabbit, soon Trapper saw Springtrap and ran to a party room where no one could see her. Goldie and Springtrap followed the rabbit, but Trapper soon transform back to normal. Spring was there and saw Trapper in here, Goldie realized that the shadow like rabbit was missing.

"Trap, you okay?" Spring ask, she nodded her head. Gold investigate the surrounding and found a puddle of blood on the floor. He was confused why it was here, then soon noticed that Trapper scar was now red. "Hey Trap, is your scar alright?" He ask, she noticed her bloody scar and just shrugged. She quickly sped off and went to the Backroom and sat in the shadowy corner, soon her cries were different, instead of tears its blood.

She had to stop or it'll keep bleeding, soon she knew that she and her friends had to do their debt or 'it' will be the end of their lives.


End file.
